In at the deep end
by makeitinamerica
Summary: After a call from Becks aunt, him and Jade take a trip away to her yacht. Despite Jades fear of the ocean, she agrees to go along, much to Becks approval. Rated T for later chapters. Bade. Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) **

**Just wanted to let you guys know that this will be a multi-chapter story; sorry if it takes a while to get going!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Victorious, despite how much we want to..**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jades POV**  
I was laying on Becks bed, staring up at the ceiling, like I had been for the last 20 minutes. I'd had enough, Beck had been on the phone this whole time, clearly to someone who he feels is more important than me. I got up and stormed out of the RV, to find Beck leaning up against his pick up truck. He was so co concentrated on his conversation that he didn't notice me looking at him from the entrance to the RV. When he finally saw that I was looking over, he smiled sweetly. I was far from impressed, he leaves his girlfriend, alone bored for god knows how long while he takes a stupid phonecall. Honestly..

"Hurry up!" I mouthed to Beck. After registering what I was trying to say, he rolled his eyes and nodded. I gave him a quick smile before returning into the RV.  
About a minute later Beck made his way back into the RV. He turned to look at me and pulled me into a big hug.

"What was that for?" I asked after pulling away.

"Taking the phonecall" he replied.

"Fair enough" I said putting my hands up in defeat as I sat back down on his bed.

"So who was on the phone?" I questioned.

"Oh just my Aunt Jennifer" Beck replied, sitting down next to be.

"And what did she say that was so important, that needed a 20 minute phonecall?" I turned to face him and glared. He sighed.

"Well, she was telling me about how my cousins going on holiday for a week, and how there yachts going to be pretty lonely." Beck told me. I'd always known Becks family was rich, I mean he owned his own RV. His Aunt had about five houses.. and a yacht of course.

"Well?" I asked, seeing as he didn't finish his story.

"They want me to go keep them company" Beck said.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. "You're going to leave me alone for a whole week, what do you expect me to do, I mean-"

"Jade" Beck interrupted, but I chose to ignore.

"I'm supposed to spent my time off hanging out with Vega, is this seriously-"

"Babe?" Beck rolled his eyes, but I continued my rant again.

"And where am I meant to stay? You know how me and my parents-"

"Jade!" Beck shouted, making sure I would hear him.

"WHAT?" I shouted back just as loud.

"She wants you to come aswell" He said rubbing my shoulders.

"Really? But I've never met your aunt?"

"Exactly! She thinks it's the perfect time to get to know you better!" He told me, sounding excited by the whole idea.

"Well that's really sweet, but I don't do boats.." I said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Beck looked confused.

"Boats go in the ocean, and you know I don't like the ocean.." I said.

"Babe you'll be fine, please come.." He poured at me.

"No" I replied simply.

"Jade come on.. I don't want to go without you." He told me, pouting even more than before.

"Just don't go then" I said getting frustrated.

"You know I can't do that, please just come with me! It'll be fun! You dont have to do anything you don't want to" He pleaded with me.

"Fine" I snapped "But dont expect me to go outside. At all!" I crossed my arms. Beck smiled, and kissed me sweetly. I knew how much this meant to him, why else would I be going.

* * *

**I'm sorry a lot hasn't happened in this chapter, but this was basically an introduction to their trip together. It will get better in the next few chapters; i promise!**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing! It would mean a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm sorry it has taken a while to update; i have been really busy :(**

**Nevertheless, heres the next chapter. Yes its not very eventful, but was necesarry for the storyline!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Becks POV**

I woke up with the sun glaring at me through my small tinted RV window. I rolled over to see my beautiful girlfriend, curled up beside me. It made me so happy to wake up to this sight every morning. I looked over at my alarm clock; which had been switched off for the weekend "9:03" Today was the day we left for my aunts yacht. Now Jade wasn't the best when it came to packing, the usual process would involve her throwing a tantrum-which is insanely cute-and then forcing me to do it for her, while she sits and hands out the orders.

"Morning gorgeous" I whispered while kissing her cheek gently. I didn't want her to get too startled, as 9:00 was early in Jade time. Her eyelids fluttered open gently and she smiled at me. Our mornings go one of two ways. The first being that I wake her, and she is cranky, which usually results in an argument. Or the other, when she is still drowsy, and wakes up sweetly. Today, was one of the good days.

"We need to pack babe" I smiled at her. Her smile faded as she peered over at my clock on the nightstand.

"Beck, you know how I feel about mornings" She moaned shoving her face into her pillow "What time do we need to leave anyway?".

"Erm, we need to leave here about 2:30 to get there on time" I said storming her hair.

"Then why the hell am I awake?" She complained. I sighed and went to get out of bed to get ready, but Jade was having none of it. She scooted closer and threw a leg over mine, restricting my movements.

"Babe, come on. You know what you're like with packing..." I said, turning to face her.

"I'm not 'like' anything. And I just want five more minutes" She groaned.

"Nope" I replied as I grabbed her and sat us both up.

"Beck!" She squealed and wriggled in protest. I kissed her quickly, it always proved to be the quickest way to get her quiet.

"Right" I said pulling away "What do you want to pack?"

"Ughh" She protested.

"Want me to get your stuff out for you?" I sighed, and giving in. She would win in the end anyway, so we might aswell get this over with quicker. She nodded happily, satisfied that she yet again did not have to do the work.

"Okay, we are there for a week, so what do you need?" And with that she began listing things, and I unwillingly obliged; getting them out of the wardrobe.

* * *

"Done!" She exclaimed after about 20 minutes work. She stood over her bag, looking down happily, proud of 'her' work.

"And what about your bikini?" I asked.

"You said I didn't have to go in the ocean.." She scowled at me. It was pretty obvious she would be getting in the water one way or another. Whether its voluntary, or I drag her in, that's what was going to happen. Although she didn't seem to know this..

"Babe, please just bring it?"

"No, I don't want to"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Fine.." I faked a pout and hugged her. She smiled triumphantly, and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to wait in the car, see you in a minute"

"Okay" I shouted to a distant Jade.

As soon as I heard my truck door slam closed, I knew what I had to do. I ran over to my dresser and searched for what I needed. Got it. I pulled out Jades traditional bikini. It suited her well and showed off her curves, which made her even happier.

"Beck, hurry up already!" I heard a shout from outside.

"Just coming!" I shouted back, shoving her swimsuit into the end of my case, and headed for the car. I know she wouldn't be happy about my plan, but that still didn't stop me. It's the ocean, it's not going to hurt her, especially not with me there. So what do we have to lose?

* * *

**Again, i'm so sorry not a lot happened, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. It was a key part in the story, so it obviously needed to be put in. **

**Please review! I want to know what you want to see happen, and just generally how i'm doing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated this story in forever, and you probably all hate me for it.. But nevermind, I'm back now, and I have a few chapters written. I am deeply sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really uninspired to continue, because I thought no-one liked this story, and my writing was bad. But, partly the reason I have started everything back up is because of the wonderful reviews from **_j_** & **_karlaserna_**. Thank you guys so much, this is for you!**

**I hope you enjoy and please review ~Jade**

* * *

**Becks POV**

I scanned over the RV one last time, but after a couple of shouts from Jade, made my way out to my truck. After quickly chucking our bags into the trunk, I strapped myself in and looked over at my very tired girlfriend.

**Jades POV**

We had been driving for 30 minutes now, and so far I was doing a pretty good job at staying awake. I have always hated going to sleep in cars, not for the fact of feeling sick or anything. I would just feel bad leaving Beck by himself for hours. I could feel myself drifting off, but resisted. Beck must have noticed my discomfort as he placed a comforting hand on my thigh.

"Babe, it's okay. You can go to sleep you know, I'll be fine"

"You sure?" I questioned, my eyes already half closed.

"Course" He patted my leg before retreating his hand back to the steering wheel. Within two minutes of his last statement, I was out.

**Becks POV**

We were about five minutes away, and Jade was still spark out at my side. I decided now was probably the best time to wake her, so she could do whatever she needed to do before we arrived at my Aunts.

"Babe?" I rubbed her forearm gently. She stirred and groaned at me, still keeping her eyes tightly closed.

"Jade, we're nearly here" I looked at her and replaced my hand back on her thigh once again.

"Fine" She groaned opening her eyes to meet my own, she smiled softly at me.

**Jades POV**

After another five minutes or so, we were pulling into a beautiful harbour. There must have been hundreds of boats around, each very large and expensive.

"Wow" I let escape my lips, in awe of my surroundings. I can be honest in saying it was one of the prettiest things I've ever seen. "Which one is your Aunts?" I stared at the yachts and powerboats docked.

"You see the white one over there?" He gestured to a vague area on the other side of the harbour.

"Beck" I rolled my eyes "Most of the boats in this harbour are White, you're going to have to be a bit more specific"

"The one with 'Beckett' written down the side in blue" He murmured.

"They named their boat after you?" I asked slightly shocked. They must really like Beck to do that...

"Yeh" He replied simply.

**Becks POV**

As I pulled up to the boat, my Aunt and Uncle were already stood waiting for us. They'd never met Jade before, so I was slightly nervous. Don't get me wrong, Jades amazing, but she can often be misjudged at a first impression. Nevertheless I got out of my truck, and walked around to open the door for her. She hopped out, using my hand to steady herself. I wrapped my hand around her waist and smiled towards her. She returned the smile and we were about to get the bags out of the trunk, only to be interrupted by my Aunt.

"Beck!" She ran up to us, hugging me, consequently pulling me away from Jade.

"Hi Aunt Viv" I replied returning her embrace.

"And you must be Jade?" She pulled away and turned towards my girlfriend. "Becks told us so much about you!" She pulled Jade into a hug. She looked at me confused. After I shrugged, she returned her hug.

"It's nice to meet you Jade, I'm Alan" My uncle had walked over to join us.

"It's lovely to meet you to Alan, Viv. Thank you for letting me come with Beck" Jade looked up at me. I pecked her on the lips quickly, before hugging her to my side again.

"Aww! Aren't they just adorable Alan" Viv squealed excitedly, motioning to us. This earned an eye roll from Jade.

"Why don't we go on inside?" Alan laughed. We all walked up the ramp that led onto the yacht. Jade was still a bit shaky about the water, and couldn't bring herself to walk across the narrow ramp. She bit her lip and just stared at the water. I looked at her concerned and she shook her head.

"Will you be okay once we're on the boat?" I asked, the concern evident in my voice. She nodded. I gently picked her up and she nuzzled into my side. Carefully I walked across the thin ramp that led onto my Aunt and Uncles yacht. Once there, Jade happily detatched herself from my grasp and smiled up at me.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Any time babe" I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her arms snaked their way around my neck, and mine were in their usual place around her waist. She raked her hands through my hair and I tightened my grip on her, consequently bringing our bodies closer together. Our kiss was deep and heated, only to be interrupted by my aunt clearing her throat. We both pulled away sharply, clearly embarrased by what had just gone on.

"Sorry" We both mumbled and readjusted our clothes.

"Oh its alright, I just wanted to show you around the boat quickly before we settle down" She turned away and led us inside of her yacht.

I laced my fingers with Jades and happily followed inside, happy that I had my girlfriend here with me, rather than being alone.

* * *

**I apologize if the ending was terrible. I had it all written out, but when I emailed it over, the end was missing, so I had to re-write it now. I'm not totally happy with it, but I wanted to upload the chapter. P**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews on Chapter 3, it means a lot, and I would definitely love just as many on this chapter. It reassures me that people are still reading and enjoying. I promised I would be getting back up to date with this story, so heres a new chapter. I have a few written, but didn't want to upload them all at once, but your lovely reviews prompted me to update so soon! Sorry the chapters quite long. Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Jade**

* * *

**Jades POV**

Vivian, or Viv as I have been told to call her, led us inside the yacht. My hand was firmly held by Becks who was walking by my side. He himself was looking around too, as he hadn't been here since he was small, his relatives always came to him. First we arrived in the living room. It looked like one you would find in a rich home, however out of the window you could see the front of the boat, and the ocean. We continued through this room, past the kitchen which just looked normal too, and came to a coridoor. We walked past a double bedroom, which I assumed was Alan and Vivs as we were not shown inside it. However, we reached the end of the corridor, and were shown another double room.

"This is mine and Alans room" Viv told us. We reached two other single rooms.

"Beck you will be staying in here, and Jade in here. We will be upstairs if you need anything" She pointed to two separate rooms before leading Alan back off down the long coridoor. I looked at Beck confused, he shrugged his shoulders.

"There is no way I'm staying in two separate rooms for a week" Jade whisper shouted at me, as to not alert my family.

"What do you want me to do babe?" He sighed defeated "They seem to have everything sorted out, we just have to go with it."

"No!" I shouted "Go and talk to them or something"

"Later, okay? Let's just go up and enjoy ourselves for now" He hugged me.

"Fine, but I'm serious Beck. I'm not staying in a room without you, especially on a boat of all places!"

"It's alright baby, I know." He mumbled while kissing my neck and simultaneously rubbing my back.

"Mmm" I moaned and fell limp in his arms.

"Come on, we need to go upstairs to meet them" He told me, unattatching himself from my neck, but still holding our bodies together.

"Why? I just want to be with you" I whined, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

"They're family Jade, we have to spend a little time with them" Beck laughed.

"Okay" I sighed, and began to walk upstairs, Beck in tow.

**Becks POV**

We walked up the stairs to be happily greeted by my relatives.

"Oh hello, come sit with us. Would you like a drink Jade?" My Aunt exclaimed as soon as we came into sight. I had already warned Jade about them, they don't get to spend a lot of time with my side of the family, so they smother us when they do. As for guests, it's even worse.

"Um sure, I will have a coffee thank you" Jade replied politely.

"Okay, and Beck?" She smiled.

"I'll have the same as Jade, she knows how I like it, don't you babe?" I answered looking over at Jade.

"I do. I will come and help you Viv" Jade laughed.

"Oh yes! Then Beck and Alan can go and collect your bags from the car!" Viv suggested. Alan reluctantly got up from his seat, leaving his cup behind to join where we were standing.

"Okay, see you in a minute babe" I kissed Jade on the cheek before leaving the boat with my Uncle. My Uncle wasn't really a talker, so there should be no life questions coming my way. Unlike my Aunt who is probably interrogating poor Jade as we speak. Maybe now was a good time to ask about the room situation? Alan is a little more chilled out, so maybe he'd be able to talk Viv around?

"Hey Alan.." I said.

"Yeh Beck, what do you need?" He happily replied. That's why I love my Uncle. He may not be a big talker, but he was a great listener and was always understanding. "Well" I stuttered

"You see.. Erm.. I wanted to ask you about.."

"Spit it out boy, we don't have all day" He laughed.

"Well I was wondering, if Jade and I could share that spare room?" I mumbled, unsure of his answer.

"Why? Is there something wrong with your rooms?" He sounded worried.

"No no, they're lovely. Its just, I don't want to be separate from Jade for a whole week. And she is unsure on boats and the ocean, and wants me there with her, like I promised" I explained carefully.

"I have no problem with it. But Viv might, you know with your age and all. We don't know what you do when you're alone.. Well we can assume but we d-"

"I really don't want to talk about that" I cringed.

"I know, but you know your Aunt, she will assume the worst. I can talk to her. I'm sure I can convince her" He laughed. Satisfied I grabbed the bags from our trunk and began walking back onto the yacht.

**Jades POV**

We walked into the kitchen to get the drinks. I walked over to the counter and immediately started making our coffees. I can't deal with someone else making it and doing it wrong. I mean how am I-

"So Jade" Viv interrupted my thoughts. Beck warned me about his Aunt. She tends to be quite curious with new people, so I was expecting a lot of questions.

"How are you and Beck doing?" She asked. And it begins, I thought to myself.

"We're good, why?" I said defensively, why was she questioning our relationship?

"No reason, you seem to make our Beck very happy that's all"

"Oh. Yeh I do" I smiled. Beck has told me many times how happy I make him, but it still makes me smile every time someone says it.

"So how serious are you?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused. Of course Beck and I are serious, we've been together for yours now and she knows that.

"Like, are you, you know, 'active'?" Viv mumbled, continuing to fiddle in the fridge. I dropped the spoon I was holding in shock, making a loud noise. Why did she need to know this?

"I'd rather not talk about that" I said without turning round to meet her eyes, which I could feel staring at the back of my head.

"So that's a yes then?" She laughed.

"With all due respect Viv, that's none of your business" I replied and grabbed the coffee cups making my way back upstairs.

**Becks POV**

I had just put the suitcases down as I saw Jade walking back up the stairs from the kitchen. She shook her head at me in disbelief and anger. Oh god, what has my Aunt said to her? She slammed the coffee cups onto the table and practically ran back over to me. Just as my Aunt was coming back up the stairs, Jade attached her lips to mine for a passionate kiss. She threw her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist, pulling our bodies together. I could feel my Aunt and Uncle looking at us as we kissed deeply right in front of them. Now really wasn't the time for this, but I wasn't going to pull away any time soon.

* * *

**There seriously must be something about the endings of my chapters, when I re-read this, I don't think it's good at all, but wasn't sure how to end this chapter. But nevermind! I hope you enjoyed it, and I am really sorry it's been uneventful so far :(**

**Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I heres the new chapter, I wanted to take some time to reply to your amazing reviews for the previous chapter. Feel free to skip straight to the story, but PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! **

BhindGreenEyes** - **I loved it.

**Thank you so much, hope you enjoy the new chapter too!**

karlaserna - YAAY! :'DDD kiss! I LOVE when you write about them kissing! heheheh x'D I totally love love love LOVE this! :'D keep going! this is amazing! X'33 YAAAY! thank you so so so so SO much for the update! it makes my day, like always! :'DDD hehehe You're seriously an amazing writer! can't wait for more! everytime I read a chapter I want to read more and more hehehe lol x'D I'm really obsessed with this! hehehe :'DDDD you're amazing! x'333 heehee!

**Seriously thank you so much! Your reviews are just the sweetest things! Glad I can make your day so easily, will try to update more often for you! Glad your obsessed! Thank you :D**

curly1221 - Don't apologize for your story! It's great, don't you worry! I look forward to each of your chapters! Oh Viv, she's gonna annoy Jade a lot isn't she? Well, I can't wait to read more!

**Thank you! I just worry because I never know how to end chapters, and this is how they end up. Glad you like it and look forward to it! I think Jade is mainly getting annoyed because Viv is questioning her and Becks relationship, and trying to seperate them. But you will see in this chapter that they finally get through to her :)**

muffinpants866 - Stop doubting yourself! your a fantastic writer and i hope you update soon!

**Thank you! I will try to update soon for you!**

143strawberrylemonade - Your endings are fine :) I love the story, please update! 3  
Ps. Can you put a girl cousin or something in the story for Bade jealousy moments? Just a suggestion, you can ignore it if you want.

**Thank you for your sweet review! I love that idea, I will try to incorperate it in somewhere. It might have to be a boy cousin of Becks who keeps flirting with Jade, but it would still work :) **

princesspunkrock - me gusta mucho tu fics como lectora me gustaria que beck tenga un primo de la misma edad y que coquetee mucho con Jade y ponga a beck celoso y que Jade sea amable con todo la family de beck es una idea gracias

**Gracias! Me encanta esa idea. Voy a tratar de escribir pronto! (lo siento si mi español es malo. estoy usando un traductor)**

guest - Rhe only thing I don't like about your ends is that I wanna know how the story continues ;) shall mean, I love your story! Did they have sex yet? ;)

**Aww thank you, that's sweet! Haha, no.. well not yet anyway ;) might incorperate that in, PLEASE READ BOTTOM A/N**

guest - I love it! It's very good! :)

**Thank you!**

Valentina27 - Omg! This is one of th best stories I've ever read! I'm a major bade shipper so I'm VERYpicky about bade stories and I get upset when people mess up their relationship, but you got it perfect! I think this is exactly how they would act alone and stuff and it was sooooo cute when beck carried jade! And viv is so annoying, but in a funny way! I can tell she's getting on jades bad side! I can't wait for the next chapter! It's so cute! You should do a bade smut! But only If your comfortable with that, cuz I know some authors aren't;) but its still AMAZING!  
PLEASE UPDATE SOOOOOONNNNN! ASAP! Luv ya! Your a great writer!

**Omg thank you, you're so sweet! Major bade shipper right here too :D Thank you so much, I am always scared I am going to get the relationship wrong when I write, don't want to upset anybody! I was thinking about doing a bade smut, but wanted peoples opinions (PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N) I would be comfortable with doing it, if its what you guys want to see! Thank you so much, I will try to update more! Love you too!**

_Sorry that took a lot of the room.. I just felt the need to reply to some of your insanely nice reviews! Whenever I start to doubt myself, you guys are always here to prove me wrong! Seriously, what would I do without you all?! Now all that is over, please enjoy the story. Sorry it's uneventful and quite short :(_

_**~Jade**_

* * *

**Becks POV**  
It was evening now, and I was sat on the deck of the yacht with Viv and Alan. Jade was inside getting our drinks. As we were on holiday, my aunt had agreed to Jade and I having some champagne. She came back up to where we were sat and handed me my glass. I motioned for her to sit with me and she complied. She nuzzled into my side and pecked my lips before resting her head in the crook of my neck.

The weather was getting chilly and I could feel Jade shivering and hugging me tighter. She is a stubborn girl and won't admit when she's cold, leaving me to figure it out for myself, which is never usually very hard. Detatching myself from her grasp I stood up and slipped of my checkered shirt. I pulled her up with me and slipped the shirt over her shoulders. God she looked adorable in my clothes..  
She sent me a thankful smile, before we returned to our previous position. I sat back down, now with a warm, happy girlfriend, when my aunt started up the conversation.  
"So is there anything in particular that you wanted to do while you're here?" I looked down at Jade and shrugged my shoulders.

"Erm, I'm not sure really. What would you suggest?" Jade politely replied.

"Well we could go into town one day if you like. They have some lovely little shops and stalls. Oh and you definitely need to go into the ocean! It's unusually warm here, and it's so lovely!" I felt Jade tense up beside me at the mention of the ocean.

"I don't think we really want to go in the o-" She started.

"We would love to go for a swim at one point auntie" I smiled. I got a sharp jab in the ribs from Jades elbow and a glare to top it off. But, she didn't say anything.

"That's wonderful! I am going to head to bed now as it's getting late, Alan are you joining me?"

"Of course dear" They walked inside and out of our sight.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I am not getting in the ocean, you know how I fe-" I cut her off with a swift but meaningful kiss.

"Babe, I know, but it's easier than arguing with her.."

"Suppose, but we can't go in because I don't have my swimming stuff" She raised her eyebrows triumphantly.

"Course you don't.." I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean Oliver?!"

"It's in my bag babe"

"Oh my god! Seriously, can you not just listen to me for once?!" She huffed.

"No" I laughed and kissed her again. She repositioned herself so she was sat on my lap, legs either side of my waist. We kissed deeply and she raked her hands through my hair. My hands were on her hips, firmly holding her in place. I trailed kisses down her neck, earning a low moan from my girlfriend. She gave me a peck on the lips and then laid her body against mine and cuddled into me.

This is precisely why some people think we are such a disfunctional couple, we can go from a hot make out session to snuggling within ten seconds. Crazy but I love it. Her body is still pressed firmly against mine and I'm soothingly rubbing her back. Her head is resting on my chest and she looks really comfy. I can tell she is drifting off the sleep as her breathing has slowed and is now steady. I press a gentle kiss to her hair before picking her up, like how you would a toddler. Carefully I carried her down to OUR bedroom. I had finally convinced my aunt to let us stay together as long as we promised we wouldn't do anything. I can almost guarantee that promises will be broken.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry it was uneventful. I know this will be a long-ish A/N, but please read it, it's important!**

**Firstly, this is the last chapter I had pre-written, so it might take a bit longer to update, but I will try my best. Having some major exams at school at the moment, but I will try to make it AT LEAST once a week.. Please don't kill me if i'm a bit late though :(**

**Secondly! A lot of people have been asking if they have had sex yet, and if I can do a smut.. I am happy to write one if its what you want to see. I can't promise it will be brilliant, but I would definitely try. I WANT YOUR OPINION THOUGH! If you guys don't want me to change it, I wont. So, should I change this story to an M and do a smut? PM me for any questions :)**

**Lastly, Please review! It seriously makes my day when I see I have a new review. Gives me peace of mind to know that you're liking it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks to all your amazing reviews i'm back with another chapter, sorry its so short... Its not brilliant, but I stayed up till 2:30 am writing it just for you guys! You all seemed to like me taking the time to reply to your reviews, so i've decided to do it again. As always, feel free to skip it and go straight to the story, but PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM.**

karlaserna - I LOOVED the chapter! :D now I'm excited 'cause I want to see Jade's reaction when she gets in the ocean! I mean, it'll be amazing *-* with Beck there and and you know! I love drama! xD heheh x'3 anyway! :D I won't kill you if you update late! :D sometimes I'm REALLY late with my own stories :/ so it's okay! :DD I will wait 'cause I know it'll be worth it! ;3 heehee! AND! about the smut... uh... um... I don't really know, I never feel that comfortable when I'm reading, you know, things like that... xD but if many people vote for a smut I won't complain n_n :D so it's okay! I guess... xD :DDD amazing job! Love you, "Jade" ;P hehehe :DD

**Thank you! You are such a loyal reviewer and reader, and i'm glad you're liking it! You will get to see Jades reaction very soon as it will most likely be in the next chapter i post up! Thank you so much, love you too :D**

KIMMIK100 - awesome i love it

**Thank you it means a lot**

BhindGreenEyes - I love your story and I wouldn't mind smut.. Its my fave lol.

**Thank you, i like reading it too from time to time :)**

jhenybadefan - Great story, and well I agree with what u decide whether u turn it to an M or idk but keep going :)

**Thank you, for your feedback aswell. I had a hard decision deciding what to do... Of course I will keep going :)**

curly1221 - Awww, I love how they were just making out then started cuddling and Jade eventually fell asleep! TOO FLIPPIN' CUTE! By the way, thanks for responding to my review! You're so sweet! Now, about the smut, you can do what you want with that. If you're comfortable writing it, than go ahead!

**Haha, thank you, I thought it fit them quite well. Awe thanks. Its no problem for responding to your review, I like to let people know that I am actually sitting and taking my time to read them and agknowledge them, I just get worried people will get annoyed... **

Sammy103 - First of all i think its cool that you answered to all our reviews. If you write smut then please, pleeaasee don't chamge the lovely atmosphere of this story because there are a lot of storys in which the smut scene just doesn't fit in. So if you do then please do not write smut smut but just them having sex :) you know what i mean? But this is your story and you do pretty well so this was just suggestion ;) oh and i can't log in for some reason but i'm sammy103 ;)

**Thank you, I am glad people like the fact that I respond, I enjoy doing it! It makes me feel closer to you all! Thats what I was afraid of doing, as you will see by my decision. Don't worry about not logging in, its fine :***

asdfghjklucy & samantha - i love this omg & Love it haha so cool and sweet

**Thank you so much! I hope you don't mind that i put yours together in a way, wanted to save room 3**

Valentina27 - This is sooooo good! It is like one of my favorite stories I ever read! You are such a talented and creative writer! Beck and jade are so cute and I can't wait to see them go in the ocean! In my opinion you should definitely Do a smut! Please update soon! I love you and this story!

**Thank you sweetie! Really?! Thats so cool, thank you! Seriously this means so much! I love you too x**

Samistar2234 - I think that this story is really awesome so far! And you should definatly do a smut!

**Thank you, it means a lot to me :)**

muffinpants866 - Update soon!

**Sorry it wasn't a very quick update, but im back :)**

MusicIsMyPassion - I love it. Please please please update soon! And I hope to find more Bade fluff and romance. That would be so good. And again...update! :)

**Sorry i was slow to update! Glad you love it though. And I am sure i can do that! I will try to be quicker next time :D**

_I'm really sorry this takes up so much space, but I love replying to your reviews, hope you guys don't mind. __**IF IT BOTHERS ANYONE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, WHETHER IT BE A REVIEW OR PM :)**_

**Enjoy ~Jade**

* * *

**Becks POV**

I stirred awake slowly, as to not awake Jade who was still sound asleep on my chest, nuzzled into my side. Rolling over slightly to check the time, I saw that it was already 9:45, so it was probably time to wake Jade up so we could actually make something of our day.

"Jade, baby it's morning" I whispered, pressing a kiss to her silky black hair. Even though I didn't get a verbal response I knew she was awake when she buried her head deeper into my bare chest.

"Babe, come on we have to get up" I whispered rubbing side gently.

"No" She whined, dragging out the 'o'.

"How about we go upstairs and I will make you a coffee?" I tried. After contemplating it for a while, she nodded her head.

"Great" I sighed and threw my shirt back on and began to walk out the door. I stopped when I realised that Jade wasn't with me. Peeking my head back around the door I noticed she was still tucked up in bed.

"Jade come on"

"Carry me" She groaned, holding her arms out. I know better than to argue with a sleepy Jade so I picked her up and placed her on my hip.

Upon entering the deck I saw my aunt and uncle already sat down at the table. Alan was sat doing the crossword from his newspaper while Viv was reading her new book. They looked up at me and smiled, until they noticed Jade and their looks turned to confusion.

"She's tired. This was the only way to get her out of bed" I quickly explained. I carefully put down a sleeping Jade on the couch next to Viv, much to her annoyance. A few minutes later I returned with her coffee and placed it on the table. I sat down and pulled a drowsy Jade into my lap.

"Babe come on you have to wake up, I made you a coffee"

"I'm awake" She groaned and grabbed her coffee from the table savouring it's taste before leaning back into me.

"So what are you two planning to do today?" Viv spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We havent actually decided yet, we were going to ask you the same thing" I replied.

"Well Ben rung earlier saying that he will be back for today, but we have already arranged to go into town. Could he stay with you two?" Viv asked politely.

"Who's Ben?" Jade questioned so innocently looking up at me.

"Hes my cousin, he's a year older than us" I replied and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So can he stay with you?" Viv pleaded.

"Sure" Beck replied.

"Good, he will be here in an hour"

"One hour?" Jade replied sternly. Viv nodded.

"We best go get ready then Babe" I sighed and grabbed Jades hand walking her back to our room.

* * *

"Beck I don't want to spend the day hanging out with your loser cousin" Jade was still protesting. My aunt and uncle had left a half hour ago and we were expecting Ben in about 20 minutes.

"Jade it'll be fine, we can just carry on as normal. What do you want to do?" I sighed.

"Well it's relatively hot, so I want to sunbathe and I want you to join me." Jade replied, pulling the bikini out of the end of my bag, happy now that I'd brought it with me.

"Okay" I said, not in the mood to argue.

We had been sunbathing for a good 15 minutes and Ben still hadnt arrived. It was a lovely day, the sun was beaming down on us. We were lying on the front of the boat, Jade hand loosely held in mine.

"Beckett" I heard from the deck of the boat.

"Benjamin" I retorted going back onto the deck to greet my cousin. Jade however stayed exactly where she was.

"So how's my favourite cousin?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Great, you know earlier I was ju-"

"Give me one second" I replied and made my way back over to Jade.

"Babe at least come and say hello" I said.

"Uggh fine" She grunted and got up, once again lacing our fingers.

"Whoa.. Who's this?" Ben asked clearly ogling Jade, who I'd forgotten was just in her bikini.

"This is Jade. My girlfriend" I emphasised the last part.

"She's cute" He replied. Jade scoffed beside me.

"Dude!" I yelled.

"What its the truth?!"

"Yeh but, you know what just forget it.." I groaned and sat down on the couch, pulling Jade with me and sitting her on my lap. I protectively wrapped my arms around her. If Ben was staying here for the day he was going to have to learn how to back off...

* * *

**I know it was a pointless chapter.. I'm really sorry..**

**Anyway, I decided not to turn this story to an M, despite many of you wanting a smut. This is because many of my usual readers don't feel comfortable reading it and I wouldn't want to lose them. I hope you aren't mad at me.. If anyone wants to see a smut at some point, let me know and I will do a one shot, or encorperate it into another story! **

**ALSO, I was wondering, when they eventually get in the ocean, do you want it to be normal, or do you want something to happen? I hope that makes sense.. Like a few people have been saying that they are expecting something to go wrong when they get into the ocean.. What do you think? Please let me know!**

**Hope you liked it, sorry it was short and pointless, I will try to update quicker :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know its been absolutely ages since I updated. And this update is only short, so I'm sorry.. But I really lost all inspiration for writing, but I was in the mood to write yesterday, and this came about! I will try my hardest to be quicker! It's a pointless chapter, really small, boring and poorly written, but I wanted to give you guys something, so there you go!**

**I'm going to respond to your amazing reviews again, so here goes:**

**barbarazw - **awe, really? thank you! and I will try my best!

**VictoriousBadeOneDirection - **Thank you! It means a lot

**hamsterz17705 - **Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!

**Valentina27 - **Thanks! I've decided what's going to happen with the whole "ocean" situation, I told it to Cat and she's really looking forward to it, so hopefully you'll enjoy it too!

**danny222 - **That's a good idea! I just don't know if it will fit in with my storyline, will definitely consider writing it sometime though! Thanks for your suggestion!

**Badefever** **- **Thank you! If you like Ben hitting on Jade, then I can tell you that isn't the last of it.. :D *hint hint*

**karlaserna - **Aw, thank you so much hunnie! You're so sweet :)

**muffinpants866 - **I was hoping people would say that! It would be too simple otherwise

**XXXArianaArmyXXX - **Thank you!

**curly1221 - **Firstly, thank you for taking your time to write that long, sweet review! Your feedback helped me a lot, even though this chapter doesn't show it very well! I like action too, and have actually decided that's the way i'm going with it and I know whats going to happen! Cat loves the idea and is really looking forward to it (I send her all of my work before I upload it here). I just hope you all like it too!

**BhindGreenEyes - **Thank you! I am planning on it!

**TheWantedHOA - **Seriously love this idea! You will probably see it in a few chapters time, as I have something else lined up first :)

**I would like to thank you all SO MUCH for taking the time to read and review my story! It seriously means the world to me! I know this chapter isn't up to my usual standard, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

_**~Jade**_

* * *

**Becks POV**

It was around seven now, the three of us have been sunbathing for the majority of the day. Ben seemed to have calmed down a bit, ultimately meaning he's backed off of Jade. Jade and I are still in our swimming costumes, but are cuddled up on the couch outside watching a movie. It's a beautiful night, not too cold or warm. The stars are out and the sea is calm. Jade is sat in my lap with her head rested in the crook of my neck and my arms were gently wrapped around her small waist. Most people look forward to excitement, but right now I was looking forward to a nice, peaceful evening with my girl snuggled up to me, who had just fallen asleep on my shoulder. Unbeknownst to me, Ben had different ideas.

At that moment, a group of 5 guys, all around Bens age jumped onto the boat. They had been here for the space of two minutes and were already creating havoc for our quiet night in.

"Hey Ben, we're here!" The tallest of the group shouted. He had tan skin, just a little lighter than mine. He was taller than myself, and had short brown hair, with dark brown eyes. His loudness alone caused Jade to stir in my lap. I picked her up gently and walked over to the group.

"Erm. Can I help you?" I asked when I got to them, all of their eyes immediately flew to a peaceful, sleeping Jade in my arms, who I'd forgotten again, was just in her bikini. The five of them didn't take their eyes off Jade, in particular her chest.

"Guys!" I snapped, causing my sleeping girl to nuzzle into my neck, and slowly waking up. I tried to stay still to keep her asleep, but it was no use. She woke up and got out of my arms carefully, but still hugging onto my side like she does when she's tired.

"Who are they?" She asked me tiredly, looking up at me with her sweet tired eyes.

"We're Bens friends, he invited us over for a party" Another one of the five said.

"Party? Beck I thought you said we were having a quiet evening, just the two of us" Jade complained to me.

"So did I" I replied to her.

"Ugh. I'm going to make a coffee, I want them gone when I come back" She stormed out of my grip and into the kitchen.

"Fiesty one you got there, hot though" One of them said.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snapped back, "Now you heard her, you need to leave" I said sitting back down on the couch.

"Nah, she's cool, I think I'll stay" The tall one said sitting down. A mumble of 'yehs' and 'good ideas' were heard before they were all sat down with me.

Great.

* * *

**Like I said, i'm really not happy with this.. But wanted to give you guys something because you're all amazing!**

**Please take your time to review, I want to know what you want to see**


End file.
